Mistaken Hero
by lwrightstone
Summary: Fem!harry's brother who died is mistaken to be the boy who lived. Sirius also died that night and Lily and James blame the twins, Melinda and Alice. How will they survive in a world where both monsters and wizards want them dead? Yes, I changed the genre to crossover, but then again, my muse is in charge!
1. Chapter 1

Prougloge

Four adults sat in the living room of a small house. One, a woman was reading to two small black-haired, green-eyed one-year old girls who were delightedly looking at the pages. Another crazy-haired male had a small red-haired blue-eyed 2 month old boy upon his lap who was sleeping fitfully as he talked to two other men. Suddenly, the door burst open and a flash of green light came through, hitting one black haired man and killing him.

"Padfoot, no!" yelled the crazy haired man," Lily, take Jake, Melinda and Alice upstairs quick!"

Lily picked up two children as the crazy haired man, James and the brown haired man, Remus dueled the man. Remus grabbed the other child and they ran up the stairs as James fell to a red light.

Voldemort chased them as they barricaded themselves in the nursery, putting the one-year old twin girls in the crib. Lily was immediately downed by a red light. Remus was still holding the 2 month old in his arms when he was hit with green light. Jake took the brunte of the curse and it killed him, but Remus had a huge cut that made him pass out. Then Voldemort turned to the twins, Melinda and Alice. He shot a green light at them to but a force field materialized around them both, shooting the curse back at him, but some of it got through and it gave them both lightning bolt shaped scars on their foreheads. As Voldemort vaporized they fell unconcious.

Two hours later, James woke up. He felt for a pulse on Sirius, though there was none. He felt tears come to his eyes as he raced up the stairs. James pushed open the nursery door and saw Lily passed out right in front of it, Remus with Jake on top of him on the floor. Jake had a 'v' shaped scar on his cheek. James enervated Lily and together woke Remus up.

James was checking the twins when he heard Lily whisper," No…"

"James! Jake's dead! He's dead!" she cried hysterical. They were mourning Sirius and Jake when Dumbledore walked in. He examined the body of Jake and said,"Jake has saved us all, but at a heavy price. He died in the process".

Lily started sobbing uncontrollably and James tried to calm her down. Remus picked up the twins who at that moment had started wailing, as if sensing their grief. He tried to calm them down but to no availle.

"James, Lily. I know youre upset, I am too, but I need some help here", said Remus.

"It's all those little brats' fault Jake is dead! They could've helped him but noooo! They're too good for that!" yelled James as he ran out," I hate those brats!"

Lily was eying them angrily as she too swept from the room.

As the twins stopped crying and fell asleep, Remus and Dumbledore left the room with one last worried glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Two seven year old girls huddle around a fireplace in the middle of winter. It was cold. So cold. They both had shoulder- length ebony black hair and emerald green eyes. Despite the cold, they were both talking and laughing with each other. That was until Melinda sighed.

"Why wont Daddy put a warming charm on us?" she asked.

"I don't know, Mel, lets do it ourselves!" exclaimed Alice.

"OK!"

They both scrambled away from the fire and ran towards the library. They looked along the shelves, noting the titles until they found the book, _Charms for Beginners, _and lifted it off the shelves. They scanned the pages until coming to the page that said 'warming charms'.

They felt a rush of warmth just as their father called them down.

He looked at them with a gleeful expression on his face and said,"We're going to get you some brothers and sisters today as Lily cant have anymore kids thanks to the attack, which was all your fault, might I add!"

The twins smiled at each other. Finally someone else to meet!

"Don't be too happy. We'll be ensuring that they don't like you!" exclaimed James," After all, who likes freaks? Now get into the fireplace and say 'St. Mary's Orphanange'!"

They did just that and appeared in a dusty old living room with twenty or so kids in it. Three or four were doing their summer homework for Hogwarts, little children played and even babies crawled around. As they looked around, a nice woman came and asked what they were here for.

"Daddy's coming!" said Alice, just as James burst through the fireplace.

"Hello", he said," These are my kids and I was wondering if I could look at some younger kids?"

"Of course sir", the lady said, leading us towards the younger children.

James leaned towards the more out-going kids who ran up to him, but Mel and Alice walked towards the ones reading. They started talking and eventually became friends with a girl named Lyra with mousy brown hair and blue eyes. She was four.

James was talking to a five year old boy named Josh with red hair who looked somewhat like Jake would at that age and a four year old boy named Lucas with red hair and blue eyes. They both hated reading, you could tell by the glances they were giving to a few of the books. James looked pleased and adopted them immediately. He told the kids that he was adopting Lyra. But only if she was good.

Once they got home, James immediately sent Mel and Alice to their room, which was the smallest one. They read through the charms book and found listening charms. They snuck halfway down the steps and wandlessly preformed one on the living room where James was at that moment. They heard the whole conversation.

The conversation;

"That wasn't very nice!" said Lyra, looking angry,"They're my friends!"

"Why would you want friends like that?" asked James,"They're freaks! They just sat there and let their brother who saved them all die!"

"Weren't they a year old?" asked Lyra, looking wide-eyed.

"You're just as bad as them!" James screeched,"Go to your room!"

Lyra, looking scared ran up the stairs and down the hall to the corner, where she crouched down and started crying. She was so upset that she didn't notice Mel and Alice approaching her.

"It's okay…"

"…Lyra, you can…."

"…stay in our room…"

"…if you like".

"R-really?" asked Lyra.

"Of course you can!" exclaimed Mel," Now come on!"

Lyra raced down the hall after them and into their room where she stopped and looked at the weird room. In one corner was a small twin bed with wooden boards lying on it. On those boards were lots and lots of books, stacked up and some opened, and a bunch of papers with diagrams and figures drawn up. On the other wall was a fireplace with a fire crackling merrily and a pile of blankets in front of it. The blankets were warm but thin and there were only two, one small one and a bigger one.

"We want to show you something!" whispered Alice.

Mel walked over to the bed and pulled a small box out that Lyra could have sworn wasn't there before. Mel opened it and found six necklaces that said 'sisters' on them. They all had silver chains and blue letters.

Melinda and Alice handed one to her and they each put one on. When they put it on there was a blue glow and Lyra could hear a voice in her head say," Did it work?"

She shrieked and jumped a mile. "Was that you?" she asked Alice.

"Yep", Alice was looking sheepish,"We probably should have warned you".

"Yes you should!"

"Well anyway, this is your new home!" exclaimed Mel in her head.

They all giggled and went to bed.

MEANWHILE

"Now Lucas, Josh this is going to be your new home!" exclaimed James. The boys looked at each other excitedly.

"Who were those other kids?" asked Josh.

"Don't worry about those brats! They're murderers for letting their brother die!" yelled James.

"Ok!", both boys beamed," Do we have a Mommy?"

"Of course! How could I forget! Lily come here!" he yelled.

"Coming dear", came the reply.

She and James spoiled the boys so much that they turned into little monsters. They were arrogant spoiled brats that always got what they wanted. When the twins were nine, Lyra and Lucas were six, and Josh was seven, a strange letter came in the mail for Lily and James. It read;

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_My name is Sir Poppington de Minsy and I am an advanced necromencer. I can bring people back from the dead and return them to the age they would have been if they hadn't died. I understand that tomorrow is your deceased son, Jake Potter's eighth birthday. I can bring him back to life for free if you offer up a child of exactly the same age to take his place. May I suggest a certain Neville Longbottom?_

_Toodles,_

_Sir Poppington de Minsy_

James and Lily jumped for joy and ran to the fireplace. They tossed in floo powder and called out Longbottom Manor!

When they got there, Neville was asleep on the couch. Lily charmed him to stay asleep and they carted him off to their home.

While they were gone, Mel, Alice and Lyra had read the letter and were gaping in horror as James and Lily came back with a sleeping Neville.

"NO! NO! You can't do this to Neville!" They screamed.

James grabbed Mel and Alice by their t-shirts and lifted them up. He phisically threw them and Lyra into their small room and bolted the door shut. They started banging on the door, screaming for them not to do it when there was a knock on the front door. They listened through the listening charm as Sir Poppington de Minsy introduced himself and started screaming again. James came in and silenced them. They were silent when they heard the man utter a dark spell, silent when its effects made Neville wake up and scream for mercy, silent when they heard a voice they didn't recognize ask where it was and silent when James dumped Neville's lifeless body into their room.

As James turned away, they collapsed next to Neville, crying silently and trying frantically to wake him up. Lyra managed to get rid of the silencing charms and they all felt Neville for a pulse, hoping against hope that they were wrong, that he was alive. They were about to give up when-

There. A pulse, faint but still there. Lyra, who was the best at healing charms instantly burst into action, casting charm after charm with the hopes that it would be enough. Suddenly, Neville opened his eyes and said,"What's going on?"

He might have been about to say more, but he noticed that Lyra was standing over him and Alice and Melinda were crying.

"How are you feeling Neville?" asked Lyra," I'm sure Mel and Alice would ask but they're a bit distressed".

"Oh Neville!" cried Alice,"We're so so sorry for what our awful parents tried to do to you!"

"What did they try to do?" asked Neville, dreading the answer.

"They tried to trade your life force to bring Jake, our brother back to life!" exclaimed Mel, looking miserable.

"They what?!" cried Neville.

"It doesn't matter! Would you're parents have missed you by now?"asked Mel.

"My parents don't like me that much, so no".

"OK bye Neville!" yelled Alice.

Neville left using the floo. The girls resumed pounding on the door, wanting to be let out of their bedroom. They were just beginning to tire out when James opened the door and said,"Now that your wonderful savior brother is alive again because you killed him, we can finally do what we wanted to do forever! Get rid of you!"

The girls gasped. "You wouldn't!" exclaimed Melinda.

"Oh I would! You see, you're not even my kids! Lily was pregnant, when we got married! Some guy named Posiedon knocked her up and she gave birth after we got married, so I told everyone that you were mine, but you're not so good riddance, brats!" He picked them up and apparated them to a random forest somewhere in Wales. Then he was gone.

The girls gaped around. They had no idea where they were.

"What are we going to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Lyra had said it. They had no idea where they were. None at all. Lyra started crying.

"Greetings, children".

They whirled around and saw a beautiful young woman, about twenty, with orange eyes, slitted like a cat's and auburn hair. She was wearing a very elegant greek dress that went down to her knees and had bare feet.

"Who are you?" asked Alice.

"I am Hecate, Goddess of Magic", said the woman.

"Wow", said all three children.

"I will be sending help soon", she said," But first you must know, you, Melinda and Alice, your father is Poisiedon, and Lyra, your mother is Demeter. You must train now".

"How will we train?" asked Mel.

"I have set up a place for you to be doing so", said Hecate,"It is fully stocked with food and provisions, enough for a year, in case help doesn't make it. There are also weapons, enough for you to train with many, tridents, swords, bows, daggers, staffs, spears, and magic too".

"How will we know when help comes?" asked Lyra.

Hecate replied smileying." Help will come in the form of two ten-year olds, a girl and a boy. A daughter of Zeus and son of Hermes. They have no reason to believe that they have magic or are demigods as Zeus is too proud admit to breaking the oath to not have any more children and Hermes is unaware that his son, Luke had left the safety of his home, so sees no need to talk to him".

"Oath?" Mel questioned.

"The Big Three, Zeus, Posiedon and Hades' children were too powerful and were starting wars. So the gods promised not to have anymore kids. Poisiedon and Zeus have broken the oath I see. I will have to talk to them about this. Bye! Oh you can train there!" she left, pointing to a cabin.

They trudged over and stopped at the comfy living room with a bunch of weapons to pick out of and a huge library, written in Ancient Greek and Latin.

They dove in, Lyra picking up a wicked sharp bronze sword. When the word,' anak' was spoken, it turned into a black bracelet with red gems on the sides. She had also chosen a silver sheild that turned into a black ring with a red gemstone.

Mel chose a golden ring that turned into a trident or sword with just a thought. She also had a sheild that turned into a watch.

Alice also had a ring that turned into a sword or trident, but her ring was silver. She had a golden sheild that turned into a bracelet.

There was a pile of weapons on the coffee table with a note that said they were for Thalia and Luke, their helpers.

They trained for three months before they came. By that time, they could fight pretty well, thanks to their reflexes. It had been raining for a week and it was the first sunny day since it started. Mel and Alice were testing themselves with a mock battle with their swords and tridents. Meanwhile, Lyra was reading an Ancient Greek book about the plant life in America.

They heard them before they saw them. Arguing and rustling bushes. Lyra pulled them inside the house and they hid from sight.

A tall brown-haired, hazel-eyed boy with a mischevious looking face was arguing with a black haired girl with electric blue eyes.

"That must be Thalia and Luke", whispered Lyra.

Thalia and Luke walked up to the cabin that the girls were in and knocked on the door, obviously hungry. Mel went to the door and opened it," Hello".

"Ummm… can we come in?" asked Luke.

Mel stood aside and let them in, looking nervous.

"Were you guys that clanging we heard earlier?" asked Thalia.

"Yeah, Mel and I were fencing", said Alice.

"Fencing? Like with swords?" asked Luke, looking excited.

"No, with pancakes, Luke, with pancakes", said Thalia sarcastically.

"Yeah with swords", said Mel.

"Can I see?" asked Luke.

Mel and Alice smiled evilly at each other,"Ok, sure", they said in unison.

They turned their rings into swords, bracelets into sheilds and watched them freak out.

"W-what was that?" asked Luke, looking around,"Is this a prank show?"

"No", Mel and Alice started laughing.

"What's up with them?" asked Luke.

"They're trying to figure out how to explain that the goddess of magic told us that you were coming soon", explained Lyra. Mel and Alice shut up pretty quick.

"What?" asked Thalia.

"Well… I guess the best way is to start at the beginning", said Alice.

So they did. They explained about Voldemort and how their parents didn't like them very much and about magic and how their father kicked them out and how he wasn't even their father. They explained how Poiseidon and Demeter were their godly parents and that Thalia and Luke were demigods too.

"So… do you know who our godly parents are?" asked Thalia

"Yeah. Thalia, your father is Zeus and Luke, your father is Hermes", answered Mel.

"Wow", said Luke,"So what now?"

"My guess is that you'll have to stay here and train until Hecate explains further or we run out of food", said Mel.

"So are we going to get weapons too?" asked Luke, hopefully.

"Yes", said Mel.

"Yipee!" exclaimed Luke.

Everyone laughed and went inside. Mel and Alice ordered Lyra to bed when she began yawning and stumbling. No matter how old she acted or how smart she was, she was still six and was as fit as most six year olds.

Then Mel and Alice gave Thalia and Luke their weapons. Thalia's sheild had a metal head of Medusa on it and it radiated fear. It also turned into a bracelet. She had a spear that was charged with electric. Luke had a sheild that was plain silver and a sword that was gold.

The twins took them outside and went one on one with them. Thalia and Luke were still fumbling a little bit with their sheilds but were already improving. Thanks to the reflexes and battle instincts that most demigods had, they were all rather good at fighting. Both the newcomers were improving drastically. As soon as they had tired themselves out, they went to their rooms and fell asleep.

2 MONTHS LATER

They were running low on food and it was obvious that Hecate wasn't coming anytime soon. Thalia and Luke had very much improved with their fencing skills. They could all fight very well and they agreed that it was time to leave the safe house.

One day Mel and Alice woke up to Thalia and Luke knocking on their door, yelling that it was time to leave. Then Lyra walked in with an empty backpack and asked what they needed to pack.

"Ok, ok I know we planned to leave today, but it's only six in the morning!" exclaimed Mel, who like her twin was not a morning person.

Thalia came in and said", The earlier we leave, then the earlier we can get to one of the portal points and possibly portal to America".

They had found out about the portal points in an old ancient greek book. They were points in the world that when demigods entered would suck them through to another place on the Earth. Mel was still pondering if the risk of using a portkey was enough to not go through with this dangerous suicide mission. The portals were old and nobody in the wizarding world had ever heard of them. But then again, nobody in the wizarding world knew about Greek Gods either.

"Alice, how many weapons are you bringing?" asked Lyra.

"Only my ring and bracelet, why?"

"I was wondering if you could take a few books for me?" begged Lyra.

Mel replied," I'm sorry Lyra, if you want books to read, you can bring some, but you are responsible for your own things. Sorry".

Lyra sighed and left the room. Pretty soon they heard Thalia and Luke arguing in the kitchen like always. Arguing, it seemed was their new favorite pastime. They argued about everything, but were still the best of friends, it seemed. This time, they seemed to be squabbling about the exact way to hold a sword when swinging.

"You guys do know that there are like five ways of holding a sword while swinging, right?" asked Mel, as she, Alice and Lyra walked in holding backpacks.

"Umm… Yes?" said Luke.

"That was a wonderful argument, guys, really enlightening. Now can we leave?" asked Mel.

Thalia stuck her tounge out, but they all walked outside and Alice picked up a stick. "Point me", she whispered and the stick spun around, pointing west.

"OK lets go!" cheered Luke.

"Someone's excited", muttered Mel.

"He had some coffee this morning", explained Thalia.

As they got closer to the city, they heard the sounds of music and talking and screaming, but they veered away from that, heading north. Thalia looked about to ask how much farther it was when they heard the squeaks and a bright glow surrounded them. They were transported to New York City. It was the middle of the school day, so the playground they landed in was deserted. They looked around in shock and all sat down to think. They needed a plan.

Three miles away, a satyr's senses went into hyperdrive. He smelled a demigod and it was a powerful one at that. He immediately veered away from the school building he was supposed to be guarding and ran for the source of the smell as powerful as the whole camp put together. He had to warn them of the monsters about to rain down on them from all sides.


End file.
